


Just Enough

by Setting_Out_Stars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, and kisses, idk man this was a tweetfic that I turned into an actual fic, ig...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setting_Out_Stars/pseuds/Setting_Out_Stars
Summary: Chanyeol doesn't love Kyungsoo but he likes him justenough.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 27
Kudos: 85





	Just Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a "new" fic. It's just a tweetfic that I started a while ago but then I lost the inspo to finish it so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> AnYWAyS! The format may be a little weird because I just copy+pasted the whole thing off of twitter and the fic itself is kinda skdjdksl idk,,, just weird in general but yeah. I didn't want to let what I already had go to waste so here it is.

Chanyeol doesn't _love_ Kyungsoo.

No matter what his friends say, how they continuously tease the both of them, Chanyeol's sure that he doesn't _love_ Kyungsoo. They're just friends – not best friends, not good friends even, just _friends_.

Acquaintances, more like.

It's their mutual friends that think otherwise. Baekhyun, Jongdae, Jongin, Sehun... they seem to think that Chanyeol loves Kyungsoo, that Kyungsoo loves him even. Which is absurd because they barely even know each other, barely even see each other. They don't even talk much. And yet his friends, their friends, still tease. Still try to push him towards Kyungsoo every chance they get. Still tell the two of them that they look good together.

Chanyeol honestly doesn't mind it all that much (even if it does baffle him) because he knows his friends.

He knows his friends and he knows that they're stupid. Chanyeol knows that they don't really mean anything by it – it's just fun. Just harmless fun.

He's pretty sure it's only because he and Kyungsoo aren't seeing anyone; the only single losers in their group.

At the end of the day though, it's all good because Kyungsoo doesn't seem like he minds and neither does Chanyeol. Because he laughs it off and so does Chanyeol.

Because they're friends and Chanyeol doesn't love Kyungsoo, just like Kyungsoo doesn't love him.

Love is such a heavy word anyways, so loaded and full of meaning. 

Chanyeol's looking more for meaningless right now; carefree in his attitude and approach to life. He wants to soar, not be bogged down by invisible chains, heavy words and emotions and promises and commitments.

That's _too_ much. He doesn't want _too_ much.

But even still, Chanyeol is young and he is impressionable and he's only human, so he does find himself thinking sometimes. Mind wandering for a few fleeting seconds before he forces himself back to reality. Back to the present.

The thing is, Chanyeol doesn't love Kyungsoo but he agrees – silently agrees – with Baekhyun when he says that Kyungsoo is his type.

Because it's true. Because Kyungsoo is his type.

Small and cute. Hard on the outside, soft on the inside. Beautiful all around, all over.

And when Chanyeol actually gets to know him he finds out Kyungsoo's funny – has a sarcastic, quirky sense of humour. Finds out that they have similar interests. That Kyungsoo sings, cooks, cries while watching anime and loves kissing stray dogs as much as he does his own pets.

He learns a lot but not enough, so he spends most of his free time with Kyungsoo. 

And his friends tease but then again, they always do. They say he's "whipped" – but Chanyeol knows he's not.

All he knows is that the more he learns about Kyungsoo, the more he likes him.

It's hard not to like Kyungsoo when he's kind and caring, quiet and loud all at the same time.

Kyungsoo's normal but he's still special – and don't ask Chanyeol how that works because he doesn't know it himself. It just does.

Kyungsoo is just... _Kyungsoo_. 

And Chanyeol likes him.

Not as much as the others claim but still, he likes Kyungsoo well enough.

Enough to invite him over to play games on Saturday.

Enough to take him out to go bowling on a Sunday (and it's interesting, Chanyeol thinks, how Kyungsoo sucks at bowling but is a pro at pool).

Chanyeol likes Kyungsoo just enough.

He likes his silly laugh that sounds fake but is surprisingly genuine. He likes how Kyungsoo spaces out sometimes when the topic of conversation is too "intense" for him to keep up with (and how he gets embarrassed when the others poke fun ath him for being "air-headed" and threatens to beat them up for it; fist raised, face blank but eyes twinkling with mirth).

Chanyeol likes how Kyungsoo gets shy so easily when praised or complimented. He likes the way his eyes scrunch up, the way his lips shape into a heart and the way his round cheeks colour just that slightest bit – spots of pink blooming like flowers on his skin.

He just... _likes_ Kyungsoo.

But it's okay because Kyungsoo is a friend and he's supposed to like his friends (it would be bad if he didn't).

He likes Kyungsoo just as much as he likes the others.

Maybe not in the same way though because he likes all his friends differently. He shares different bonds with each of them, connects and relates to them in different ways – but Kyungsoo... he just likes Kyungsoo differently.

Not romantically. Just... _differently._

He doesn't know why. Or how. Or what exactly is different, but it just is and he doesn't question it.

Doesn't dwell on it or overthink it or try and make sense of it because he doesn't feel like he needs to. It is what it is.

Kyungsoo is a friend and Chanyeol likes him as a friend and that's all there is to it.

Just that. Nothing less, nothing more.

And that doesn't change.

Not even after he kisses Kyungsoo one day.

It happens naturally, _easily_.

They're walking home together after classes, tired and lethargic, and Kyungsoo's talking about something that happened during the day, smiling softly as he looks up at Chanyeol, eyes shining.

And Chanyeol doesn't think, just _does_.

He stops, leans down and presses his lips against Kyungsoo's.

It's not much of a kiss, really, just a gentle press of lips. Chaste, innocent almost, and Chanyeol pulls away not even a second later. But his cheeks still feel warm and his stomach still flips at the shocked look on Kyungsoo's face; doe eyes blown wide, pink lips parted slightly. He stares at Chanyeol for a while and Chanyeol feels like maybe he should have thought things through first but then Kyungsoo looks down at this shoes, the tips of his ears turning red, and laughs shyly.

And that alone is like music to Chanyeol's ears; it calms him, warms him like the rays of the summer sun soaking into his skin and Chanyeol finds the tension easing away from his limbs.

Kyungsoo looks up at him again, plump bottom lip tucked firmly between his teeth, cheeks pink, and Chanyeol feels pinned in place by his honeyed gaze; expectant and open and trusting.

This time when he leans down again, Kyungsoo tilts his head up and meets him half-way. This time the kiss isn't chaste, it's not as innocent. And both of them take their time, let their lips slot together, wet and hot and unhurried. Chanyeol smiles when Kyungsoo sighs into the kiss, leaning forward just that slightest bit until he's pressed up against his chest.

Chanyeol wraps an arm around Kyungsoo's waist and holds him in place.

They kiss for what feels like minutes, like hours, like seconds - time blurring, ceasing to exist. All Chanyeol knows is the sweet _sweet_ taste of Kyungsoo. The soft, smooth slide of his lips against Chanyeol's own. The warmth of his mouth and the wicked flicks of his tongue.

Chanyeol doesn't want to break apart but they have to because they're in public still; two teenage boys wrapped up in one and another, kissing on the side-walk like their life depended on it.

Chanyeol doesn't want to stop kissing Kyungsoo but he has to and it's disappointing.

And he misses the feeling of Kyungsoo's lips against his own as soon as he pulls back. Feels empty and cold and empty and upset.

But Kyungsoo's blinding, radiant smile makes up for it. His kiss swollen lips stretching wide, eyes scrunching, flushed cheeks puffing up.

And Chanyeol smiles back - not as radiant but just as pleased. Just as happy.

He lets go of Kyungsoo but doesn't go far, holds a hand out for the shorter boy to take and links their fingers together. Chanyeol walks Kyungsoo home in silence and pushes him up against the front door after a second's hesitation and kisses him breathless. They say goodbye, promise to see each other again tomorrow, and Chanyeol walks back home with a wide smile on his own face, feeling happy, happy, _happy_.

But nothing changes. Nothing feels too different from before.

  
Because he still isn't in love with Kyungsoo but he likes him well enough and maybe, just maybe, that accounts for something.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays ig 🎄💖


End file.
